


I Need This

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Lemon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After awaking from a passion dream, Zoey found herself needed to be please...so she ask Mike if he could help her with this problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need This

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I thought about this lemon for a while...I hope you like it
> 
> Also review it if you like to

  Inside an apartment room were the finalist of season 5 of Total Drama, Mike and Zoey. The couple was inside their bed, kissing each other slowly, softly, yet passionately. Feeling each other warm nude body parts, loving the feeling of it. Mike then slowly released from the kiss and descended to Zoey's neck and softly kissed it, making the red hair girl moan softly from his kiss. "Your body feel...so soft Zoey...I always thought you look beautiful but...I never knew you're this beautiful." Mike whisper what he said to Zoey, making her blush lightly.

  Zoey slowly raised Mike's head by his chin, staring into the boy's deep chocolate brown eye with her light hazel brown eyes as she said seductively "Mike...please fuck me...I need you Mike...so much." Mike caress Zoey's cheek softly as he responded in the tone she said 

  "I will Zoey...I need you too, ever since I was trap inside my mind during AllStar...it made me realize how important you are to me Zoey...I love you." Mike's head touched her head as he then raised both of her legs, showing her pink lower lip. Oh how badly he  wanted to please her little vaginal, slowly Mike held his erection with one hand, while the other held One of Zoey's legs. "You ready Zoey?"

  Zoey nodded slowly, Mike then placed the tip on her pussy, as he was about to enter her vaginal...

  "GAPS!" Zoey awoke from a dream....a very passionate dream she just had. "Awww again seriously!" Zoey quietly said to herself as she ten laid her head on her pillow that's next to Mike, who in his yellow PJs, is sleeping soundly and calmly. After the 5th season was over, Mike used some of the money to buy himself and Zoey an apartment to live together, the rest was kept somewhere safe for a rainy day. It was nighttime, the two were soundly asleep, except Zoey who, wearing a pink PJ top and a light purple PJ shorts, just awoke from a dream. 

  After the season was over, Zoey began to have...fantasies of herself and Mike, she tries to tell him but is embarrass to tell him. When ever she has these feeling, they sometime turn to a dream she having when she's asleep, or sometimes she would please herself by rubbing her breast softly and slowly please her lower reign. But she would really like it if Mike would please her. "Okay...you know what...I had it!" Zoey had in annoyance "I can't take it anymore...every time they come to my mind...I can't stop thinking about it...I just need to ask him...just do it Zoey." 

  Taking all of her courage, Zoey slowly moved Mike a bit softly not wanting to wake him up badly, she kept moving his arm a bit until, Mike started to move more and then yawned "Zoey?" Mike rubbed his eyes a bit and looked at his red hair girlfriend "Sweetie what's wrong, you had a bad dream or something?" Zoey blushed when Mike said dream. Mike, even though is dark, can see Zoey blushing somehow and turn the lights on. "Zoey, you're blushing what's wrong?" Zoey sighed as she said

  "Mike...listen there something I need to tel you." Mike looked concerned a bit and he continued to listen to Zoey "Listen ever since AllStar, I been having these...thoughts of you and me..." Zoey turned her head as she blushed deeply but Mike turn her around and said

  "Zoey please...tell me what it is...I want to help you okay." Zoey just blurred it out 

  "Mike...please me!" Mike raised an eyebrow "Mike, I been having these thoughts of you and me...having sex okay...I need you to please me Mike...please." Zoey begged him dearly, however Mike held her cheek slowly as he said

  "Zoey...are you telling the truth?" Zoey nodded slowly as he continue "But why didn't you tell me before?"

  "Because I was...embarrass, I thought you might think I'm...dirty." Mike shock his head

  "No...I wouldn't, Zoey you're important to me...and plus...I sometimes think of it too..." Mike blushed a bit but Zoey then said

  "Well, we're awake...you think we can try it." Mike stared at her as he said

  "You really want to Zoey." Zoey shook her head "yes" "Well then...I think we can try it." Mike slowly caress her cheek as he then kiss her lip softly. Zoey blushed but kiss him back as they both moan softly to each other until Zoey tilted her head as she deepen the kiss. Mike was surprise but continued to kiss her. Zoey slowly rubbed her hand on Mike's PJ shirt and said after she released from the kiss 

  "You wouldn't mind if you take this off Mike?"

  "Only if you take your top off Zoey?" Mike said with a sexual voice, so Mike and Zoey moved and removed their PJ's, Mike revealed his tone chest and rip abs while Zoey showed her B cup breast. Mike saw her breast and said "Wow...I didn't know they look so...beautiful." Zoey smile at him until he grabbed her right one and rubbed it softly, making her moan in pleasure. "They're really soft Zoe...hehehe really soft."

  "Thank you...but can you keep going, it feel really nice Mike." Mike obliged her request and kept rubbing her soft loath, to Mike her breasts were like warm pillow that he would lay his head on. Mike then teased her a bit by circling her right nipple with is wet tongue, making her moan a bit more louder than before. "Oh Mike, that's so good...please the other, it's wants to be please too." Mike then switched to her left breast and sucked it whole while rubbing the right one and pinching it's nipple more forcefully. This made Zoey moan even more, however it made her think of something. "Mike,  can you stop please." Mike stopped pleasing Zoey and said

  "What's wrong Zoey?"

  "Nothing...but actually" Zoey slowly caress Mike's chest down to his abs "I just want to please you for a bit." Zoey gently pushed Mike down to the bed and kissed his neck down to his chest while rubbing his 8 pack abs. Mike sighed in enjoyment from Zoey pleasing his chest

  "Mmmm Zoey that feel...real nice." Mike grinned sexually while Zoey planted many light kisses to his chest until, Zoey hand slowly rubbed his pants and felt his erection, still growing. "Hehe I think it wants to be please as well." Zoey grinned at him as she then lowered his pants to revealed, his 10 inch erection. Zoey was shocked, she never thought he was...this big.

  "Wow...that's really...big." Zoey slowly grip his erection and pump it up and down slowly, making him groan lustfully. Zoey smirked as she see him squirming, however to his utter surprise, Zoey placed her mouth on his tip and swilled her tongue around it. Making him groan more loudly.

  "Dear god!" Mike kept moaning more and more as Zoey then suck his erect halfway in a slow pace. However, Mike placed his hand on her head and deepen her sucking, making her move faster. Zoey moaned softly until. "Zoey...I'm going to-" Mike gasped as he came inside of her mouth, she swallowed it all, having a salty taste from it. "S-sorry Zoe."

  "No no no no it's okay...beside...that was kinda nice Mike." Zoey then removed her PJ's shorts and showed him her pink lower lip. She then turn around so her Mike can see her pink pussy. "Come on, lick me Mike." Mike grinned then licked her lower lip slowly, she shivered but moaned softly from Mike's licking her pussy. "Oh my god...keep going Mike...please." Mike swilled his tongue around her inner walls, but then flick her clitoris, making her scream passionately. Zoey then pump his erection, teasing him a bit. 

  Mike loved licking Zoey's lower lips, loving the tastes of cherries from her pussy. Zoey then bit her lip as she said "M-Mike...I'm gonna-" Zoey screamed passionately as she came all over Mike's face. Mike sucked all the juices as Zoey then turn around and laid on Mike's chest. "How was it Zoey?"

  "Amazing...but I'm not fully please yet Mike." Mike raised an eyebrow until she whispered "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me...please." Mike then whispered to her back

  "I will...Zoey." Mike settled himself up as Zoey then turn around and then gripped his dick as it slowly enter her pussy. When it was fully in, she screamed in pain "Zoey! You okay?" 

  "A bit but...just don't move okay." Zoey didn't move nor did Mike but Zoey tight womb was teasing Mike very much. "Okay...go." Mike then lifted Zoey up and then slowly back down and continued going in a slow pace. The two moan in pleasure as Mike slowly fucked Zoey's lower lip. He then gripped one of Zoey's breast as he then quicken the pace a bit. This made Zoey moan more louder. "Oh my god Mike!" Zoey kept moaning Mike's name, this made Mike gently squeeze her breast more, Zoey gasped passionately as he continued fucking her. 

  "Ahhh damn it...you feel so good Zoey." Mike then fucked her in a faster pace, making her moan more loudly then ever. "Oh god!" Mike then stopped and release himself from Zoey. The two breath in and out tiredly. "Sorry I had to stop...but I didn't want to end it quickly."

  "It's okay Mike...but can you do me a tiny favor." 

  "What is it Zoe?" Zoey whisper it

  "I want you to fuck me...like a dog Mike...fuck my ass Mike!" Mike only nodded as Zoey got on four legs as Mike then slowly rubbed his erection on her ass hole. "Oh no...don't tease me Mike...I want you inside of me...please." Mike obliged her request as he then enter her hole, fully inside Mike and Zoey gasped 

  "Oh god...I never knew you were this tight." Mike slowly fucked her, this only teased him a bit, however Zoey moaned from it. "How is it Zoey."

  "It hurts a bit but...it feel good." Mike then quicken his pace a little, making her moan more louder. "Oh my god...yes keep going!" Mike kept fucking her asshole even faster, he then slowly rubbed her breast a bit, pleasing her more and more

  "Oh god!" Mike felt his nerves moving like a cheetah as he then fucked her in an extremely faster pace then ever. "I'm going to cum...I need to finish this!" Mike fucked Zoey with all he had  left. Zoey clenched the bedsheets with her hand as Mike continued to fuck her. "OH GOD, I'm cumming!" Mike came inside of her hole as they both scream in pleasure, he then released himself as he fell on the bed. The two breath in and out heavily, until Zoey crawled to Mike's side. 

  "My god! That was...amazing...thank you Mike." Zoey held Mike calmly

  "Your welcome Z-Zoey." Mike kissed her head and then covered themselves as they fell to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I must say not my best work...Cody sorry if it wasn't that good but still I tried :)


End file.
